Daddy's Girl
by Dareia
Summary: Diggle and Oliver decides to follow their daughter's to a concert. Enjoy :) One shot


**Hey Everyone! Another fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoy! Please, leave a feedback if you have the time. Thanks for reading :)**

Oliver and Diggle made their way up the firestairs outside, and climbed through the window that was located at the back of the building. The music was so loud they could barely hear their own thoughts. The two of them were lucky that the narrow part where they stood was completely lost in darkness, and was high above everyone. No one would realize they were there. Not that anyone'd have cared anyway that there were two old men, dressed in suspicious clothes in the crowd. They even looked consolidated in their hoodies and sunglasses compared to some of the people.

Their gazes searched for their targets restlessly. Where could they be? This amount of people in such small space was anything but safe. Let alone, it was very difficult to find anyone, or anything among all these jumping rabbit looking girls and boys. Oliver's cell started to vibrate in his pocket. Such an inappropiate time for anyone to call him. However, he had to keep his phone switched on all the time; he had a family after all.

"I'm sorry," Oliver looked apologetically at Dig when the other man gave him a displeased look. He glanced at the screen, and swallowed hard. His wife was calling him. Felicity was at the other end of that call. He couldn't dismiss her call. She'd go crazy if he didn't answer. If he answered... "Felicity," he tried to yell through the music as he forced some kind of odd cheerfulness into his voice what was rewarded with a raise of an eyebrow from his friend. He was trying his best to act normal.

"Oliver, where are you? Dinner's getting cold," she said with annoyance in her voice. They agreed to have a date night. He should have been there, he was aware of that. But she should have understood that he had important things to do; very important things.

"I'm sorry, honey, I got hold up by this..." He tried to explain to her only to be cut off immediately.

"Is that music that I hear?" She raised her voice, outrage spicing her words. Oliver stared at Diggle helplessly; they were busted. Felicity was going to be so pissed with them. Also, she was going to tell Lyla as well. They were going to get their ass kicked.

"No, I mean, yes, we're in a club with Dig because..."

"Because you're following Rosie and Sara! Oliver Queen, shame on you! Both of you!" She screamed at him so loud even the music couldn't save him from it.

"You misunderstand, sweetheart..." He tried weakly. Yes, they followed their daughters to that stupid concert. It was a dangerous world they lived in, especially for two beautiful young girls. And they were only 18 and 16! They were still babies! This was the first time they let them go to a real concert, and not a small gathering in a bar. However, Oliver and Diggle had not agreed at all, it had only been their mothers. The two men'd thought it was an awful idea.

"Oliver, I can't see them," Diggle knocked him in the side with his elbow. They were both nervous since they lost the girls at the entrance. Where the hell were they?

"Felicity, we can't see them. What if something happened with them?" Oliver said, panic growing in his voice as he was looking for his baby girl. Both Rosalie and Sara were trained but they didn't have to try and defend them for real so far. What if they were attaced by some drunk punk boy? Judging by the expression Diggle wore, he had the same nightmarish pictures on his mind.

"I'm certain they're alright," she sighed frustrated. "You don't trust your daughters at all? Get your ass out of there before they see you!"

"Hello, Dad," two voices called from behind them. Oliver and Diggle turned around to see their perfectly untouched beautiful, and very angry daughters their. If only eyes could kill, the two of them would be dead.

"I'll call you back, Felicity," Oliver said quietly as his face started to burn by embarassment. Rosalie looked exactly like her mother when she was pissed. Her blue eyes turned so cold, it made Oliver shiver. Sara wasn't any better. She speared her father up alive with her stare.

"Would you like to tell us what are you doing here?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her fingers impatiently. Oliver glanced at Diggle. He wasn't able to handle his raging wife, what could he say to two raging teenagers?

"We're after some very dangerous criminals" Diggle cleared his throat, shook his head as he looked at Oliver, obviously felt betrayed by his friends.

"Criminals, hm?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow, clearly didn't buy a single word. "You're both unbelievable. I hope you feel happy that you messed our evening up," she glared at them as she took Sara's arm and walked away. Oliver felt awful. It was almost like he let Rosie down with not trusting her being able to take care of herself, and act responsible. "Now, are you going to take us home, or do you want us to get a taxi?"

"We're going to take you home," the two men mumbled under their breath as they followed their daughters to the exit with their head down.

Oliver'd known it was going to be a difficult task to be a father but he'd never imagined that it'd become so unbarable. The older his baby got, he became more and more protective. When Rosalie Moira Queen had bornt, he'd thought once she'd started to mature, he'd have to worry less about her but it turned out the opposite was the thruth. He wasn't sure anymore how he was going to handle his daughter becoming a woman for real, someone who he couldn't lock up in their home in attempt to keep her safe. He'd been through so much in his life but nothing had been such a difficult task like accepting the fact that his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore.

The atmosphere in the car was so freezing, the North Pole seemed like Hawaii. The girls sat in the back of the car in complete silence. Both Diggle and Oliver were aware that they messed up big time, and invaded their daughter's personal space but they should have been more understanding. A father was always going to be worried for his girl. It wasn't like they'd kidnapped their boyfriends.

"Good luck, man," Diggle said quietly as a farewell to Oliver when he got out of the car, followed by Rosalie.

"Same for you," Oliver nodded before he closed the door and started towards their house.

Felicity was waiting for them in the kitchen. Her anger'd passed and was replaced by sympathy for both her husband and daughter. She'd felt bad for them. Oliver was the most terrible kind of overprotective father but he meant well.

"Good night, mum," Rosie petted a kiss on her mother's cheek, headed straight to her room, and shut the door so loud both Felicity and Oliver flinched.

Felicity sighed deeply and walked up to Oliver to pull him into a hug. He stood their like a lost puppy, she couldn't stand seeing him that way. But she could absoulutely understand Rosie's anger. Oliver should trust their daughter more than that. She was smart, well trained, and incredibly responsible for her age.

"I screwed up so much," Oliver mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Felicity, and hugged her for dear life.

"I'm not going to say you didn't because well, you did," Felicity let go of him, and caressed his face softly. "But she's a teenager, she's pissed now but soon she'll get over it, and then you can do something stupid again to piss her off," she giggled softly. Their daughter was daddy's little princess. The two of them admired each other more than anything. But that didn't mean Rosalie'd let her father get away with everything.

"I'll talk to her," Oliver started towards their daughter's room but Felicity stopped him.

"I think it'd be better if you waited until the morning. Give a chance for her to calm down," she explained softly. Oliver nodded. His wife was right. If he talked to Rosie now, they'd only get into a bigger fight. He was aware of his daughter's temper.

"I hate going to sleep like this," he mumbled as he followed Felicity to their bedroom.

Oliver tossed around all night. He just didn't seem to be able to fall asleep, not even for a few minutes. After a few hours he got bored with just laying in the bed so he decided to watch some TV. For his biggest surprise Rosie was already sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep," he mumbled, not certain if it would be alright to sit next to her, or would she consider that as too much after their fall out.

"Don't be silly, dad," Rosie rolled her eyes, offered a place to him next to her as she lifted up the blanket. Oliver smiled at her, and took the invitation without hesitating. Sitting next to her daughter reminded him of the times when she'd been a baby, and kept screaming all night, the only thing that could make her stop had been motor racing in the tv. He'd spent countless of nights with his baby in his lap, both of them falling asleep there on the couch.

"I'm sorry I followed you, Rosie," he sighed, regret echoing through his voice. He really did mean it. He knew it was a mistake. But it was so difficult to let her go.

"I know," Rosie turned towards him with a sigh. "It just hurt me so much that you didn't trust me. I mean, dad, you know I'd never do anything stupid."

"Of course I know," Oliver answered, shook his head. He'd known she'd think it was her who he didn't trust. "It isn't you that I don't trust but everyone else," he explained, and hoped his daughter would understand. He'd seen so much terrible things, insanity, the darkest things in the world. How could he not worry?

"I can defend myself, you made sure of that," she laughed softly, and Oliver smiled as well. Her laughter was like music to his ears. She could listen to his wife and daughter's laughter until the end of times.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he nodded as he pulled her to his chest, and caressed her soft blond hair. "You just have to understand it isn't easy to accept that you're so grown up, only..."

"Only a few days ago I was just a baby, holding onto your leg 24/7," Rosie giggled as she hugged him tightly. "I'm always going to be your little girl, dad but you'll have to work on giving me more space."

"I'm trying," Oliver sighed. He really was trying. But it was easier said then done. He didn't even want to think of the day when he'd have to let some kind of man near her. Oliver made a face by the thought. If it was up to him, she'd be single at least for another 20 years.

"I love you, daddy," Rosie smiled softly, tightening her hold around him.

Felicity reached next to her only to find that her husband wasn't there. She put on her robe, and walked out of the room. The image that welcomed her was heartwarming. Rosie and Oliver was asleep on the couch in front of the TV where cars were running in circles, giving a soft buzzing noise that filled the room with so much memory and so much love she had some tears in her eyes. She couldn't be more thankful for life because it'd given everything to her that one could possibly ask for.


End file.
